The Life & Times of a Mistress
by miakiki
Summary: Cagalli Yula Atha has been hired By a rich Business to play the role of a Mistress towards his younger sister, who will do anything to get rid of her. So what's a runway princess got to do?please read & review


Author's Note— So this is the First chapter! Yes I'm finally done! DO want to give an insight on what this story is about. 

This story takes place in the mid 1800's, I haven't much described what exactly the characters wear sorry for that! I have to do my research and find out exactly what they wear. The Genre in this story will most likely be a romance and humor ( I'll try my best to make it funny as possible). Main characters as you can assume are Cagalli and Athrun, my favorite anime couple! I don't how many chapters this Story will have, but I have already planned the ending, and beware my story as many twists to it!

To the readers—I hope you can all enjoy and feedback is welcome, I'll try to do anything to make this a great fanfic! And for my other story '**Just Smile' ** I'll try to update at as soon as can. I'll be on vacation for the next 2 weeks, So I might not update it, so bear with me!

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and it's character is respectively owned to it's rightful owner. Though the fictional characters in this story is owned by me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- The job Offer 

It was a peaceful yet unstable night; The young man was seated in house no larger than a small Island. The house was furnished In deep Mahoney carpets and delicate wooden floors, the walls were painted a dull yellow; setting the mood to be unpleasant. The house was of Victorian style, as it had bricks painted a tedious red.

And in that house sat a young man with jet blue hair and emerald green eyes. He was a frustrated young man constantly speaking to himself, impatiently pacing back and forth around the room.

He finally made the decision of sitting down in his elegant leather chair. He inhaled quiet loudly and had enclosed his eyes. In hoping this technique would work he decided to relax a bit. It had worked, in a jolt of a second he opened is eyes and furiously began scribbling down on a piece of letter.

_Dear Miss Hibachi,_

_I have received your application for the job I offered a few months ago. I greatly thank you for responding when I wasn't available._

_In my concern, the job you have applied for is not one of easy one. You will play the role of Mistress towards my younger sister. She will be under your care at all times, you will also be providing her aid in both English and in Mathematics._

_In hoping you accept this offer there will be an escort at your service bringing you to my house, in order for you to get familiar to your surroundings._

_Sincerely,_

_Athrun Zala_

He sighed, he had finally finished. His eyes enclosed slowly and was now entering an eternal sleep.

She read the letter carefully, registering every word that came to sight. She seated back on her canopy chair, and placed the letter on her dresser.

" In a week?" She sighed. She was excited, overjoyed, overwhelmed. Should she accept,

or not. The young Mister Zala did act a self- conceited businessman .Though he was very well known for that brain of his.

She doubted herself, but as usual the young blond amber-eyed goddess couldn't refuse an offer like this.

_I will do it!_

As the young girl was lost in her thoughts, a knock interrupted her and resulted her to fall off her chair, A groan escaped her lips.

"Princess, you know talking to yourself ,often will result in people thinking you are quite a disturbed child" A little plump woman with curious blue eyes commented.

"And when I do a little dislocating to those "people' it's them that will earn that title" The blonde princess replied as she made an attempt to get back up again, and failed to do so." And didn't I tell you not to call me "**Princess"** Mina, she answered again and putting a great deal on emphasizes on the word. A chuckle escaped from the lips of the plump woman.

" Do remember Cagalli!, You are the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, heir to the British throne and fiancé to _Yunna_!" Mina smirked as she emphasized on the last statement.

"ughhh! Do not, and I mean do not remind me of that!", You do know the reason why I applied for this job which caused me to move half way around the world was not because I wanted a change."

" Your escort is here" she replied and she had an unstable voice

" Oh yes!" Cagalli made a frantic dash to get her belongings together, and was beginning to leave only to stop in the middle of the tracks and realized something. This got Mina very worried.

" Is something bothering you Cagalli?' Mina asked a she observed the young woman in front of her. And without any answer Cagalli made a dash to the woman who was a mother figure to her for 20 years and hugged her and softly sobbed.

This startled Mina and caused a great deal of confusion. But she regained her posture and started to stroke the young woman's hair who she called one of her own .

"I will miss you to dear" her voice was whisper yet very audible, and tears escaped her sky blue eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

The young man again was furiously pacing back and forth, he was known for his impatience. " when is she coming?" he wondered out loud.

"Relax brother, that "mistress" of yours will be coming anytime soon" replied a young girl with bright blue hair and ruby gloom eyes. The young man turned quickly to observe the voice of that person. But to only find his younger sister, Celine looking at him with her curious ruby eyes. "I'm the one who should be nervous not you, after all, might I ask you: who is the victim of imprisonment?"

He chuckled at this response and shuffled his sister's hair. " No need to worry Celine I'm sure she's not that bad?"

"Not that bad?" she mimicked " Need I remind you, that for the previous mistresses that was what you exactly said. Mistress Number 1: there was the theory that she was and old grumpy lady who had nothing better to do, but to make my life a living hell. And for Number 3 you said she was going through a phase change of……, quite frankly I don't remember. For mistress number 2: it was the excuse that she was merely unaware of her surroundings., not mention she did more caring for you then for me. Oh yes, I saved the best for last" she huffed.

" We all remember the infamous Mistress 1, Ah yes." The young girl seemed to pause for a quite a while, only to resurface a playful smirk upon her lovely face. She turned around and observed her brother only to find him great affected by her last words, and yes the young man with jet black hair was glowing with embarrassment.

"Need I say more?"

The young man cleared his throat quite loudly." I see where this going…" and glanced at his sister to only find an amusing look on her face. " do you find pleasure in making me suffer?" he asked.

She looked baffled " Me—Me?, No why would I take the pleasure in making my dear, beloved, handsome brother suffer!?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

He narrowed his eyes " you know your sarcasm can be detected a mile away.." but before Celine could respond , a knock interrupted both siblings only to find Brianne, the young maid.

"Master, I believe the mistress will be arriving any moment now."

"Thank you for the information, Brianne." And with that Mr. Zala dismissed the maid.

The coach-drawn horse was moving at a delicate persistence, before it had reached it's stationary point. To only find a young woman in the contents of the coach. As she stepped out of the coach she notice a drastic change in her surroundings. The scenery was simply spectacular for the young woman. It was quite unbelievable for a house to be existing large as the one before her eyes. The house was of Victorian style, as it had bricks painted a tedious red. Tall flamboyant gates that enclosed well cherished landscapes of green carpet-like grass surrounded the house and fine Japanese-style fountains. Amiable stone-laid paths started at the gates' foots, as the woman made an attempt to walk on the pathway. She gazed at the view before her and made an attempt to recapture the beauty within her eyes, though this was interrupted by her escort.

"I leave you Madam now" and with slight bow the man turned around and left with his horses, and before She could give polite thank you he had once again disappeared into the scenery that left her breathtaking.

_discourteous, literally!_

" I presume your Miss Hibachi". She quickly turned around to only find an old man in his early sixties with amusing hazel eyes. He was dressed in a simple yet formal black and white tuxedo, the old man gave a polite bow before stepping side as saying_ you may enter now._

Yet again the woman was intrigued by the beauty of the house . It was furnished In deep Mahoney carpets and delicate wooden floors, the walls were painted a dull yellow; setting the mood to be unpleasant. She was yet again interrupted by the old man.

"May I take your belongings to your Madam." He spoke in a soft yet perceptible tone.

"Oh Y—yes! Please, thank you for your kind offering Sir."

"Do call me Kensington, please," the old man replied with a gentle smile as he took her baggage and continued, "Do follow me Miss Hibachi.."

"Please, I cannot stand such formalness, The name is Cagalli" she smiled as she said.

Kensington was quite astonished by the young woman's reply, ' Very well, Miss Cagalli, this way then.

_This is going to be an interesting experience. _


End file.
